Speak Now
by thefallenxX
Summary: Liley. Miley is in love with Lily. But Lily is getting married to Oliver. What happens when Miley interrupts Lily's wedding? Based off of Taylor Swift's song 'Speak Now.' One Shot. Read. Review. Enjoy!


**A/N: You always regret what you don't say.**

I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging' in on a white veil occasion. Yet at the same time, I don't really care. I'm not going to let the love of my life marry the wrong person. Yes, I'm talking about Lily Truscott. Who am I you ask? My name is Miley Stewart, and I'm utterly unconditionally in love with Lily. We were best friends, girlfriends and I don't even know. But today is her wedding day where she is supposed to be marrying Oliver Oken, not unless I have something to say about it.

I told Lily I wasn't going to go, that I didn't want her marrying Oliver. She told me she had to. What did that mean? At the very last minute I thought to myself that I wouldn't let her slip away from me, not again. So I quickly threw on s sundress, that was white with a brown buckle that went along the waist.

I tried my best to get to the church as soon as possible. Once I got there the doors were closed so I slowly opened them peeking my head in to see if anyone was around. Once I saw that the coast was clear, I quickly snuck behind these white sheers, hiding my body while peeking my head out to see Lily's friends, Sarah, Amber, Ashley, even my dad and Jackson were there. Then I also see Oliver's snotty little family, all dressed in some pastel color. What the hell were they wearing? I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I quickly pulled my head back behind the curtains since I heard what it seemed like Oliver yelling at someone. Probably his best man. Nothing seems perfect for him, and I'm sure this is not what Lily thought it would be.

I shake Oliver's yelling from my thoughts and rest my head against the wall. I catch myself in a day dream on how everything will go once the wedding started. _She'll be mine. _I thought I myself. She will be the runaway bride and come with me, we'll leave this place together, I just know it.

Suddenly I was broken out of thought when I heard an organ start to play a song that sounded like a death march. I'm still hiding behind the curtains still peeking out watching as everyone was getting ready for the wedding to start. Obviously Oliver didn't want me hear, he always knew I had some feelings for her. Suddenly, I see Lily float down the aisle like a pageant queen. She's looking at Oliver, and I know she wishes it was me waiting at the end of aisle for her.

Once Lily had gotten to the front, her bridesmaid had taken her flowers, and fixed the end of her dress so it wouldn't be in the aisle. She looks so beautiful. Then I start to hear the Preacher say a few words and that's when I start to get nervous.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." He says.

There's a silence, there's my last chance, I stand from behind the curtains with shaking hands.

"I object!" I yell.

Everyone turns around, and all eyes are on me. Even with all these horrified looks from everyone in the room, I'm still only looking at Lily.

There's still silence, and I start to clear my throat and walk forward.

"I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of girl, who should be marrying the wrong person." I say as I walk a little bit closer to where Lily is.

I hear gasps from all around me, but still all I can focus on is her.

Lily looks at me with a surprise look on her face. Her eyes are widened and she looks like she's about to faint.

"I love you Lily. And I know you love me too." I say. Still silence is in the air. No one says anything. Then i can feel my heart start to beat faster and a smile coming on my face.

"Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door."

She still just stood there. "Don't wait or say a single vow, you needed to hear me out, that's when he said speak now."

I start to slowly back up, with still a smile on my face. I quickly took a glance at Oliver who looked extremely mad.

"I'll meet you when you're out of your dress at the back door,"

I heard everyone start whisper to each other on what was going to happen, but before anything could I ran out the church. I ran around the side of the church to get to the back. I was standing under a tree just waiting. Waiting for Lily to come for me like she should have done in the first place. After minutes went by that seemed like hours, I heard someone coming behind me, I turned around to see Lily running towards me with nothing but baggy pants and a tank top.

"Let's runaway now. Baby, I didn't say my vows." She ran right into me embracing me with a hug, I didn't want to let go. Finally she pulled away just a few inches away from my face. I couldn't help it anymore. My lips collided with her. I could hear her moan as I started to suck on bottom lip. They felt so soft. So wonderful. Way too soon she pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"I'm so glad you were around when they said, "Speak now."" She smiled. I gave Lily one more passionate kiss before running away from the church hand in hand together.


End file.
